


Маленький монстр

by Zlik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad!Daichi, Family!Volleyball Club, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MotherHen!Kuroo, Training, mom!suga, М - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlik/pseuds/Zlik
Summary: - Дети называют меня монстром, - заявил он, крутя в руках волейбольный мяч.- Оя? Тебя это беспокоит?Шоё нахмурился, размышляя:- Нет? - наконец ответил он растерянным голосом. - Это просто слово, верно? Поэтому я не должен позволять этому беспокоить меня.Сатори кивнул:- Если тебя это беспокоит, просто дай мне знать.Он медленно кивнул, прежде чем бросить мяч в сторону Сатори. Они немного побросали мяч туда-обратно. Шоё поймал мяч и сказал:- Я думаю, мне нравится это.- А?- Они назвали меня чудовищем демона.------------История, в которой дружба Шоё с Сатори в конечном итоге меняет многое. Тем не менее, чем больше вещи меняются, тем больше они остаются неизменными.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori
Kudos: 9





	1. Демон-друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083813) by [TheDeadGirlRisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen). 



> П/П: надеюсь, эта работа понравится вам также, как и мне. Рекомендую также перейти к оригиналу и кудоснуть работу, автору будет приятно :3  
> Также перевод публикуется на фикбуке

\- Ты такой идиот! - крикнул ему мальчишка, один из его новых обидчиков.

Он все еще не знал их имен. В конце концов он выучит их, то есть если, конечно, он не переедет снова, но его отец обещал, что это в последний раз. Что отныне он будет просто летать и снимать квартиру, пока его не будет.

Итак, он был в новой школе, с новыми людьми, новыми детьми, которых он не знал. Тем не менее, он уже был помечен как "идиот". А ведь прошло всего полторы недели. Только потому, что ему понадобилось больше времени, чтобы понять вещи, не значит, что он был тупым.

\- Идиот! Тупица! - насмехались они над ним.

\- Я не идиот! - кричал Шоё, руки сжимались в кулак, когда он слышал знакомые слова.

\- Такой же, как и не коротышка! - ответил главарь, а остальные засмеялись.

\- Просто подожди! Я буду выше всех вас! - ответил он, нахмурившись.

Он настороженно наблюдал, как главный мальчишка подошел к нему поближе, но не отступил. Он не сводил глаз с мальчика. Он знал, что мальчик собирается сделать, но он также знал, что попытка убежать заставит хулигана продолжить преследовать его. Мальчик, который был в его одногодкой, был всего на несколько дюймов выше его, честно говоря, Шоё был не намного ниже, чем другие дети. Парнишка сердито посмотрел на него и замахнулся рукой.

Шоё вскинул руки, чтобы заблокировать удар, но остановился, увидев, как другой ребенок подошёл защитить его.

Парнишка, которого он никогда раньше не видел, был рыжеволосым, подстриженным под горшок, и выше его на полфута.

\- Хэй~! Чего делаете? - спросил мальчик, вставая перед Шоё. Его голова была наклонена набок, но Шоё не видел его лицо.

\- Это монстр! - одна из девушек вскрикнула и тут же убежала. Остальные дети попятились назад. Шоё оглядел таинственного ребенка и увидел, что главный лидер, казалось, был парализован в страхе.

\- Убегай далеко~, - пропел рыжеволосый парнишка с легкой усмешкой на лице. Главный ребенок так и сделал. Другие, увидев побег лидера, решили тоже убежать.

\- Кто ты? - спросил Шоё, когда рыжеволосый парень повернулся к нему.

-Тендо Сатори, а ты? - мальчик широко раскрыл глаза и уставился на Шоё.

\- Хината Шоё, - ответил он.

\- Приятно познакомиться, ты играешь в волейбол? - неожиданно спросил Тендо.

Шоё покачал головой:

\- Только высокие люди могут играть в волейбол.

\- Любой может играть, давай, мне все равно нужно с кем-то поиграть, - сказал Тендо, хватая его за руку и утаскивая прочь.

Это было началом их дружбы.

***

То, что началось как простые занятия, быстро стало тем, чего он с нетерпением ждал, именно там он мог провести больше всего времени с Тендо. В другой раз он видел старшего мальчика за обедом.

Старший мальчик всегда приносил ему что-нибудь интересное, будь то новый напиток, который он никогда не пил, или американские конфеты. Он как-то спросил Тендо, где он достаёт эти вещи, и его друг ухмыльнулся и объяснил, что родители всегда приносят ему что-нибудь, когда возвращаются.

Шоё любил пробовать новые вещи, хотя некоторые из них были действительно ужасными. Тендо также умел находить его сразу после окончания школы, отгоняя хулиганов. Вскоре хулиганы оставили его в покое, бормоча о том, как кто-то может дружить с "демоном". Он ненавидел, когда они называли Тендо так.

\- Почему? - спросил Тендо, наклонив голову и глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Потому что ты не демон, - ответил Шоё, глядя на своего друга.

\- Я не возражаю.

\- Нет? - переспросил Шоё, нахмурившись и не понимая, почему Тендо не расстраивается.

\- А почему я должен? Это просто слово, и это неправда. Так почему я должен позволять этому беспокоить меня?

Шоё промычал в ответ, размышляя:

\- Полагаю, в этом есть смысл, Тендо-семпай.

Тендо надулся:

\- Сколько раз я должен напоминать тебе называть меня Сатори.

\- Прости! - ответил Шоё, наклонив голову.

***

Когда его впервые назвали монстром, он не знал, что и думать. Не знал, что чувствовать. Поэтому он проигнорировал студентов, не обращал внимания на шепотки о том, что он чудовище демона. По крайней мере, пока он не встретился с Сатори.

\- Дети называют меня монстром, - заявил он, крутя в руках волейбольный мяч.

\- А? Тебя это беспокоит?

Шоё нахмурился, думая об этом.

\- Нет? - наконец он ответил растерянным голосом. - Это просто слово, верно? Поэтому я не должен позволять этому беспокоить меня.

Сатори кивнул:

\- Если тебя это беспокоит, просто дай мне знать.

Он медленно кивнул, прежде чем бросить мяч в сторону Сатори. Эти двое перекидывали мяч туда-обратно некоторое время. Шоё поймал мяч и сказал:

\- Я думаю, мне это понравилось.

\- А?

Шоё медленно кивнул:

\- Они назвали меня чудовищем демона.

С усмешкой, которая напугала бы всех, кроме Шоё, Сатори протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Шоё.

Шоё улыбнулся в ответ.

Сатори может быть демоном, но это нормально, потому что Шоё мог быть его монстром.

***

Дети стали держаться от него подальше даже больше, чем раньше, но Шоё не возражал. Он не нуждался в них, у него был Сатори. Большую часть своего свободного времени он проводил со старшим мальчиком, и они занимались волейболом, обычно им приходилось искать среднюю школу, куда можно пойти и поиграть, потому что в их начальной школе не было волейбольного клуба. Средние школы были очень любезны к ним, позволяя им присоединиться к своим тренировкам.

Ну, некоторые из них, более серьезные средние школы никогда не позволяли им присоединиться. Шоё и Сатори оба практиковали блоки и вскоре узнали, что способ, которым они блокировали, назывался догадливым блоком.

Многие тренеры в средних школах советовали им вместо этого читать блок. Сатори отказал им, сказав, что догадливый блок веселее.

Тем не менее, даже несмотря на все это, обычно они могли тренироваться в средних школах один или два раза в месяц. Большую часть времени они просто тренировались вдвоём.

***

Шоё знал, что это произойдет в конце концов, но все еще казалось, что слишком рано учебный год подходит к концу, и Сатори заканчивает среднюю школу. Он рыдал в истерике, и единственным утешением для него было обещание Сатори, что он все равно будет навещать его.

Следующие два года шли то медленно, то быстро. Когда он мог проводить время с Сатори, казалось, что время бежит быстрее. Когда Сатори не было рядом, оно все тянулось и тянулось.

Больше он не заводил друзей. Другие дети слишком боялись его, считая чудовищем.Было больно, совсем немного, но он мог игнорировать это, потому что Сатори был его другом.

Наконец-то он сможет поступить в среднюю школу и чаще видеться с Сатори.

Только после того, как он поговорил со своей мамой, он понял, что не пойдет в ту же среднюю школу, что и Сатори. Из-за расположения районов они пошли в разные средние школы.

Им все же удалось навещать друг друга.

***

Это был его первый год обучения в средней школе Юкигаока, и он завел пару друзей, Кодзи, который был членом футбольной команды, и Изуми, который был частью баскетбольной команды. Они держались его, несмотря на то, что некоторые его одногодки называли его чудовищем. Он также решил, что хочет стать нападающим после того, как увидел по телевизору показ игры маленького гиганта.

Было удивительно видеть, как высоко прыгнул ребенок, видеть, как он забивает мяч. Видеть, как его товарищи по команде поздравляют его.

Сатори помогал ему тренироваться, когда никто больше не хотел тренироваться с ним.

Он научился прыгать, забивая мяч.

В конце года он узнал, что Сатори собирается в Шираторизаву.

\- Знаешь, люди бы так не боялись тебя, если бы ты больше улыбался, - прокомментировал Изуми, неохотно помогая Шоё.

\- А? - спросил он, наклонив голову.

\- Ты выглядишь страшно, поэтому другие дети держатся от тебя подальше. Если ты будешь улыбаться больше, то они не будут бояться тебя.

\- Почему меня должно волновать, что они боятся меня?

\- Кто-нибудь мог бы вступить в волейбольный клуб, если бы ты не казался таким страшным.

\- Понятно.

***

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть улыбаться не так страшно. На самом деле он не видел никакого эффекта, пока не начался второй год и не появились первогодки. Они были рады поболтать с ним и подружиться.

Было интересно, какое впечатление может произвести выражение лица на окружающих, и было забавно наблюдать за реакцией людей.

***

Год спустя в его школе, наконец, было достаточно участников, чтобы принять участие в соревнованиях по легкой атлетике среди юниоров. По крайней мере, с помощью Кодзи и Изуми. Он вошел внутрь, вдыхая аромат салонпаса в воздухе. Он впервые был на корте.

Он был взволнован.

Он нервничал.

С Сатори это казалось так легко. Тем не менее, по-настоящему стоять на площадке в первый раз было нервно. У него было трое первогодок, поэтому он повернулся к ним, ухмыляясь:

\- Хорошо, давайте победим!

\- Ты думаешь победить здесь?

\- Конечно!

Он не мог позволить себе и мысли о проигрыше. Внезапно в зале воцарилась тишина, и Шоё посмотрел туда, куда смотрели все остальные. Их первые соперники, по-видимому, фавориты первенства, и с ними был "Король площадки".

\- Хээй! Шоё! - Сатори мчался к нему, махая рукой.

\- Сатори, что ты здесь делаешь? - удивленно спросил он своего друга.

\- Я решил навестить моего драгоценного кохая! Покажи всё, что у тебя есть!

Шоё кивнул, и на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Сатори подошел ближе и взъерошил ему волосы, затем повернулся и потрусил прочь, напевая в насмешливой манере:

-Иди и сломай их, и разбей их, и наблюдай за их отчаянием~

Шоё ухмыльнулся, игнорируя испуганные взгляды первогодок:

\- Вы слышали Сатори-семпая! Давайте размажем наших противников!

\- Твой друг страшный, - вспотел Кодзи.

Шоё наклонил голову, глядя на своего друга, который слегка дернулся:

\- Теперь я вижу, откуда ты это взял.

Достаточно скоро пришло время для первого матча. Он резко ухмыльнулся, глядя на своих противников, он выиграет, даже если ему придется самому набрать все очки. Он будет блокировать их и забивать очки.

Матч начался, и вскоре он уже вовсю наблюдал за происходящим и прыгал, и бегал.

Их очки медленно ползли вверх очко за очком. Но на каждое очко, которое Шоё удавалось заработать своей команде, блокируя или атакуя, казалось, что его соперникам удавалось забить еще два.

Однако они были разобщены, особенно этот "король", который все больше и больше кричал на своих товарищей по команде. Шоё слегка наклонил голову, пристально глядя на них, зная от своих друзей, что это выражение было у него одним из самых жутких.

\- М-монстр, - прошептал один из его противников.

Это слово звучало словно музыка, он будто слышал разлад противников, когда они смотрели на него. Он повернулся к своей команде:

\- Мы можем сделать это!

Это был второй сет, они проиграли первый сет со счётом 25-13, но все еще могли взять этот второй сет.

5-1

8-5

13-8

18-12

22-17

25-20

Шоё сжал кулаки - они проиграли. Он пошел строиться в линию, но был поражен тем, что сеттер противников сжал сеть и крикнул ему: - Что ты делал 3 года?! Шоё наклонил голову, поворачиваясь назад, чтобы встретиться взглядом с «королем».

\- Тренировался, - ответил он с улыбкой, прежде чем отправиться строиться в шеренгу с командой.

***

Он поклялся, что станет сильнее, что в следующий раз он сможет победить «короля» по имени Кагеяма Тобио. Он учился в средней школе, и, несмотря на то, как сильно он хотел присоединиться к своему другу в Шираторизаве, он знал, что не должен этого делать.

Сатори рассказал ему, как высоко тренер Шираторизавы ценит рост и силу. Шоё будет недостаточно высок для них. Поэтому он решил пойти в Карасуно, школу, в которой когда-то хранилось его вдохновение, маленький великан.

Три месяца пролетели в мгновение ока, и вскоре он уже стоял у дверей спортзала номер два. Он собирался тренироваться и стать сильнее, в конечном счете он столкнется с Сатори и победит своего семпая, и он также победит этого Кагеяму за поражение. Он глубоко вздохнул и приготовился войти в зал.

Но вошел он не один.


	2. Странная быстрая

\- Ты чего здесь делаешь?! - крикнул Шоё, на его лице появилась хмурая гримаса.

Кагеяма нахмурился, и после недолгих уговоров Хината узнал, что "король" пытался поступить в Шираторизаву, но получил отказ. И что король ненавидел, когда его называли этим прозвищем.

Шоё попятился, изображая испуг перед страшным лицом Кагеямы. Он наблюдал, как Кагеяма чуть расслабился, казалось, тот был доволен его реакцией. Шоё внутренне ухмыльнулся, он без проблем смог прочитать сеттера.

Довольно скоро они познакомились с третьегодками. Он был очень удивлен, что они узнали его, "коротышку номер 1", у которого были эти "злые блоки и быстрые прыжки".

Он ухмыльнулся, очень гордый тем, что они узнали его:

\- Однажды я стану вашим асом! - пообещал он, показав большой палец вверх.

Лысый немного подразнил Шоё, а седовласый мягко улыбнулся, сказав, что хорошо метить по-крупному. Конечно же, Кагеяма фыркнул и оскорбил его. Шоё не собирался просто так терпеть оскорбления, поэтому он ответил тем же. Он остановился только тогда, когда услышал, что старшие ребята говорят, что замдиректора был здесь.

Это дало возможность Кагеяме назвать его трусом.

А потом у "короля" возникли неприятности с заместителем директора после того, как он в гневе бросил мяч в Шоё, успевшего увернуться, мяч попал в замдиректора и сбил его парик.

Каким-то образом Шоё все же удалось выгнать вместе с Кагеямой, и это была полностью вина мальчиков, не прекращавших драки. Шоё только защищался. Теперь их не пускают до тех пор, пока они не смогут работать вместе.

Шоё уставился на Кагеяму, наклонив голову, - тот выглядел раздраженным.

\- Я готов работать с тобой, чтобы играть в волейбол, но вопрос в том, что ты больше ценишь - свою гордость или волейбол.

Кагеяма резко толкнул его назад, заставляя встать перед дверью и требуя, чтобы его впустили, что он готов работать с ним. Капитан волейбольного клуба, представившийся как Дайчи Савамура, хмуро посмотрел на них.

\- О чем ты на самом деле думаешь?

\- Если мне придется играть с Хинатой, как сейчас, будь то пас или атака, я лучше сделаю это сам, чем с ним.

\- Эй! - возмутился Шоё.

Дайчи усмехнулся:

\- Ты действительно сказал мне, о чем думаешь, мне это нравится! - его лицо немного посуровело, - но, знаешь, в игре, где нельзя позволить мячу упасть или позволить одному и тому же человеку коснуться мяча дважды подряд... В такой игре... как ты планируешь играть в одиночку?

Капитан улыбнулся ему и закрыл дверь. Кагеяма нахмурился, от него исходила напряженная аура. Шоё вздохнул, про себя ворча:

\- Ну и что, если Шираторизава отказала ему, разве он не мог попробовать пойти в другую школу? - Шоё сделал паузу и хихикнул, - может быть, он пробовал, а они все ему отказали.

Кагеяма повернулся и посмотрел на него, услышав хихиканье:

\- Чего смешного?

Шоё широко улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Нет, ничего! Просто думаю, как убедить их позволить нам играть.

\- Я должен найти способ быстро попасть туда, - проворчал Кагеяма.

\- Это невозможно, так почему бы тебе не подойти ко мне, и мы действительно что-нибудь придумаем.

\- У меня есть способности, чтобы сделать их игру лучше, что само по себе является достаточной причиной, чтобы позволить мне присоединиться к ним.

\- Ух ты, какая уверенность от тебя исходит, - пробормотал Шоё, слегка впечатленный. - Или скорее высокомерие. - Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не ткнуть пальцем в очевидно слабое место.

Кагеяма послал ему уничтожающий взгляд. Эти двое немного поспорили, прежде чем согласиться во мнении, что они вызовут старших ребят на матч 2 на 2.

Они договорились на игру 3 на 3 с лысым парнем, Танакой, который будет с ними в команде. Если они проиграют, то Кагеяме не позволят стать сеттером.

\- Но тебе все равно разрешат играть, к тому же нападающие круче, - сказал Шоё с невинной улыбкой.

Кагеяма схватил его за рубашку и приподнял, крича, что сеттеры самые крутые.

\- Нападающие круче, - продолжал Шоё, - хотя и блокировать тоже довольно весело.

\- Тебе удалось блокировать только половину времени, а вторую половину ты провел на другой части площадки.

\- Ошибки случаются, - пожал плечами Шоё.

Затем они услышали, как Танака сказал, что тренировка будет в 7 утра, а потому они условились прийти к 5.

На следующее утро они оба были там вместе с усталым Танакой, который держал в руках ключи и ухмылялся.

\- Гвооуух! Ты лучший Танака-сэмпай! - прокричал Шоё, улыбаясь широкой лучезарной улыбкой, которую Кодзи однажды описал как искреннюю, но в то же время пугающую.

_\- Но я и не пытался тебя напугать._

_\- Твоя улыбка пугает только тогда, когда настолько велика, что заставляет сомневаться, как кто-то может быть настолько счастлив, это хороший способ устрашения._

Танака только рассмеялся:

\- Ещё раз!

\- Танака-сэмпай! - воскликнули они с Кагеямой вместе, что заставило второгодку счастливо рассмеяться.

Конечно же, Кагеяма надо было взять и разрушить замечательную утреннюю тренировку, отказавшись пасовать ему, назвав бесполезным и сказав, что он не нужен для победы.

Поэтому он заключил пари с Кагеямой, что тот станет лучше принимать. На этой неделе он исключительно практиковался в своих приемах, спрашивая совета у старших учеников, а также встречаясь с Сатори в среду после школы, чтобы тот помог ему понять, как читать, куда собирается полететь мяч.

В конце недели он смог начать принимать подачи Кагеямы. Он удерживал мяч вверху. Шоё не мог проиграть. После этого ему дали пас, и Шоё, широко улыбаясь настоящей искренней улыбкой, бросился вперед и подпрыгнул, забивая мяч на другой стороне площадки.

Через два дня они победят того, с кем им придется сражаться, и будут играть в волейбол.

Вечером накануне игры, когда они с Кагеямой доигрывали последние минуты тренировки, они встретились с двумя другими первогодками, Цукишимой Кеем и Ямагучи Тадаши. Которые предложили им сдаться. Что было ужасно, потому что они могли выиграть благодаря своим усилиям и тренировкам.

На следующий день Цукисима громко сказал:

\- И кого же мы должны раздав... заблокировать в первую очередь? Коротышку или Танаку-сана~? О, я действительно очень хочу видеть, как проигрывает Король.

Услышав это, Танака зарычал и прошипел:

\- Пора показать этим парням, что они здесь проигравшие. - Его голос немного повысился, - нет, вы это слышали~? Сказать подобное... ох уж этот Цукишима-кун... честное слово... - он повернулся лицом к команде противника, его глаза сузились, а губы растянулись в оскале, - мы сотрём тебя в порошок!

Шоё уставился на Цукишиму широко раскрытыми глазами и так слегка наклонил голову, что челка упала ему на глаза. "Чудовище", - эхом отозвалось у него в голове, но ему было все равно. И что с того, если так?

Кагеяма стоял позади него, и он не мог видеть лицо, которое тот сделал, но он чувствовал напряженную ауру, которую, казалось, излучал парень, и поэтому предположил, что Кагеяма показал свое собственное устрашающее лицо команде противника.

Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как в глазах Цукишимы промелькнула вспышка нервозности, прежде чем тот смог её подавить.

Настало время начать игру 3 на 3.

Пока они играли, он все время блокировался другими, и его блоки работали не так хорошо. Цукишима был чертовски высоким. Но, Шоё смог, по крайней мере, бить первое касание мяча. И все же тот факт, что Цукишима продолжал его блокировать, раздражал. Он узнал о том, что Кагеяму бросили и отказались бить с его паса.

Шоё покачал головой:

\- Это неважно сейчас.

Поэтому при следующем пасе он прыгнул, и, убедившись, что он там, Кагеяма отдал мяч ему. Затем он произнес мотивирующую речь, сказав, что не имеет значения, что это был за пас, пока Кагеяма пасует ему.

Ему удалось отбить мяч, что, по-видимому, было быстрой атакой, о чем Сатори никогда ему не рассказывал. Для этого ему понадобился бы настоящий сеттер.

Теперь у него был один, и они оба пытались атаковать, но он продолжал промахиваться. В конце концов Сугавара поговорил с Кагеямой, и темноволосый парень, казалось, решил, как он будет пасовать мяч Шоё.

"Не следить за мячом?" - подумал Шоё, нахмурившись. Как он должен был это сделать? И все же ему нужно было что-то делать, поэтому, когда пришло время, он побежал и прыгнул. Закрыв глаза, он взмахнул руками и глубоко вдохнул, когда почувствовал, что мяч попал ему прямо в руку. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как мяч приземлился с другой стороны.

Танака тут же поздравил его, а Кагеяма вскоре спросил, почему у него были закрыты глаза. Он ответил, что более высокий парень велел ему не смотреть на мяч. Это требовало немного больше практики, но вскоре дуэт освоился и быстро проводил все больше и больше атак.

В конце концов они выиграли первый сет, и Танака кричал на Цукишиму, насмехаясь над словами высокого блондина, что он раздавит их. Первогодка раздраженно щелкнул языком и игнорировал их.

Они начали второй сет и в итоге выиграли. Шоё был истощён, но чувство счастья охватило его, зажигая нервы неугасимым огнем.

\- Больше! Я хочу побеждать больше! Играть больше!

Они немного поболтали, договариваясь, чтобы попрактиковаться в новой быстрой атаке.

\- Странная быстрая, - пробормотал Цукисима.

Внезапно в зал ворвался мужчина, задыхаясь от волнения по поводу тренировочного матча против одной из лучших школ префектуры, Аоба Джосай. Учитель вскоре представился как Такеда Иттетсу, сказал, что у него нет опыта игры в волейболе, но он поможет им, чем сможет.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не умолял о матче, - обеспокоенно попросил Дайчи.

\- Не в этот раз, но у них есть одно условие.

\- Оо?

\- Да, Кагеяма-кун должен играть за сеттера всю игру.

Команда выглядела удивленной этим, а третьегодки смотрели на Сугавару, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

\- Я с нетерпением хочу увидеть новую быструю в настоящем матче, - сказал он с ярким и счастливым выражением лица.

На следующий день группа говорила о ролях, которые они запланировали вчера вечером. Шоё собирался стать приманкой, и они отметили отсутствие у него блокирующих навыков.

\- Я буду тренироваться еще больше! - закричал Шоё, надувшись.

Хотя его желудок скрутило еще сильнее, стоило только подумать о тренировочном матче, это заставляло очень нервничать, зная, что если он ошибется, то его могут заменить. В выходные он пошел домой к Сатори и открыл дверь ключом, который ему дали.

Их родители видели, как часто мальчики навещали друг друга, и разрешили им открывать друг другу двери, так что у обоих мальчиков были ключи от домов друг друга. Приветственно крикнув, он направился в комнату Сатори.

Там он нашел Сатори с кем-то еще, с кем-то очень высоким.

\- Шоё! Ты здесь! Познакомься с моим новым другом, его зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - поклонился Шоё.

\- Вакатоши, это мой лучший друг Хината Шоё.

Высокий парень посмотрел на него и кивнул.

\- Что привело тебя сюда, Шоё? - спросил Сатори, наклонив голову.

\- Мне нужно улучшить мои блоки, моя команда сказала, что они были плохими.

Сатори разинула рот:

\- Плохие! Ты не плох! Подожди... они думали, что ты блокируешь, читая, или что-то в этом роде?

\- Вообще-то я не знаю, они просто сказали блоки. И все же лишняя тренировка не повредит, - моргнул Шоё.

\- Ты играешь? - спросил Ушиджима, его и так узкие глаза сузились еще больше.

\- Да, - твердо ответил Шоё, пристально глядя на более высокого игрока.

\- Ты либеро?

\- Нет, я центральный блокирующий.

Ушиджима нахмурился.

\- Мой кохай - второй лучший человек, которого я знаю в догадливом блокировании, - сказал Сатори, подпрыгивая, чтобы положить свою голову поверх головы Шоё. - И его атаки тоже были бы хороши, если бы у него был правильный сеттер.

\- Ясно.

\- Так что, Вакатоши? Хочешь помочь мне потренировать немного Шоё-чана в блокировании?

Высокий мальчик на мгновение замолчал, а потом кивнул.

В те выходные все трое тренировались, и Шоё начал привыкать к тому, что может хотя бы коснуться атак Ушиджимы. Высокий мальчик молчал и ничего не говорил, но у Шоё появилось чувство неодобрения со стороны старшего игрока. Когда выходные подошли к концу и Шоё решил вернуться к себе домой, Ушиджима остановил его.

\- У тебя есть потенциал.

\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся Шоё.

\- Он пропадает зря, - продолжил Ушиджима.

\- А?

\- Ты не сможешь достаточно совершенствоваться в этой твоей школе без названия.

\- А куда мне еще идти? Тренер Шираторизавы не примет меня из-за моего роста.

Ушиджима моргнул, а затем кивнул:

\- Почему бы не пойти в одну из лучших школ, как Аоба Джосай?

\- Вторым моим выбором была Карасуно, потому что туда ходил один из моих кумиров.

Ушиджима нахмурился, мгновение посмотрев на Шоё, попрощался и ушел.

\- Вау, - сказал Сатори, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, - Вакатоши-сана так трудно читать. Я не могу сказать, нравишься ты ему или он ненавидит тебя~.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Шоё, нервно вспотев.

\- Ну, удачи тебе на тренировочном матче!

\- Спасибо!

Когда он вернулся домой, мать нахмурилась:

\- Ты не говорил мне, что будешь дома у Тендо.

\- Прости, каа-сан, я забыл.

Она покачала головой и махнула ему рукой, чтобы он шел в свою комнату.

\- В следующие выходные обязательно приезжай домой, твой отец будет здесь.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Шоё.

На следующее утро он пошел в школу, и команда в последний раз отрабатывала их расстановку. Завтра будет важный тренировочный матч.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: Воу, вторая глава написана! Я надеюсь, что вам понравилось.


	3. Аоба Джосай

Наконец они добрались до Аоба Джосай, Шоё нервно сглотнул, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Мгновение спустя он хихикнул, наблюдая, как Танака и Цукишима цепляют пару ребят из Аоба Джосай своими комментариями.

У них было несколько минут, чтобы настроиться и подготовиться к игре, и Шоё пошел в туалет, где он столкнулся с парой игроков, и стали говорить о Кагеяме и о том, каким он был грубым. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не добрались до его подач.

\- Его подачи вообще ужасны, - заявил гребнеголовый парень.

\- Его подачи просто потрясающие.

\- Я думаю, тебе никогда не приходилось пытаться пробить ни один из его королевских пасов.

В этот момент из-за угла появился Танака, мгновенно вставший на защиту Шоё.

\- Ты просто подожди и увидишь.

Но теперь пришло время им играть друг против друга.

В первом сете все было в некотором беспорядке, так как команда действительно получила свой первый тренировочный матч против реального врага. В конце концов они проиграли сет, потому что Шоё работал над всем, кроме своих подач.

Кроме того, он никогда не захочет снова бить Кагеяму по затылку. Если раньше этот парень был немного пугающим, то теперь он ужасающий.

Во втором сете им наконец-то удалось провести свою странную быструю. После этого стороны поменялись местами, и они стали лидировать.

\- Нас действительно спасает то, что у них нет кого-то, кто подает также хорошо, как Кагеяма, - пробормотал Сугавара команде.

Кагеяма моргнул, глядя на Сугавару, и его лицо, казалось, немного побледнело.

\- Ты нас сглазил.

\- Что?

\- Этот сеттер ... я не думаю, что он их основной сеттер.

\- Ойкава-сан! - громкие крики наполнили зал, и бледное лицо Кагеямы стало мертвецки белым.

Какое-то время они смотрели, как Ойкава улыбается толпе девушек, махающих ему:

\- Кагеяма, что это ещё за красавчик? Он меня раздражает.

\- Ойкава-сан, он атакующий сеттер, чьи атаки я считаю первоклассными среди его команды.

И Танака, и Шоё были впечатлены, даже когда Кагеяма нахмурился:

\- А ещё у него невероятно плохой характер.

\- Ух ты, раз ты так говоришь, то он должен быть действительно ужасным, - со смешком поддразнил его Шоё.

\- Возможно хуже, чем у Цукишимы.

\- Если ты его знаешь ... - начал Дайчи.

Кагеяма кивнул, прерывая Дайчи, и закончил фразу капитана.

\- Он был моим сэмпаем в Китагава Даичи.

\- Семпай "короля"... это значит, что он "великий король", - подумал Шоё, наблюдая, как старший парень подошел и остановился у сетки с яркой улыбкой на лице.

\- Эй там~, давно не виделись, Тобио-чан, ты действительно подрос, - Ойкава стал предельно вежливым. - Как дела у "короля"? - его тон слегка изменился, отчего он стал еще более насмешливым.

\- ...Я научился подавать и блокировать, наблюдая за ним, он - сила, с которой нужно считаться, - пробормотал им Кагеяма.

Ойкава надулся:

\- Даже не собираешься отвечать мне, Тобио-чан? Какой грубый у меня кохай.

\- Ойкава! - рявкнул тренер Аоба Джосай, подзывая к себе сеттера. - Иди разогрейся и на этот раз будь особенно осторожен.

\- Лааадно, - сказал Ойкава, смущенно потирая затылок.

\- Мы должны закончить быстрее и выиграть до того, как Оикава-сан сможет присоединиться к игре, - сказал им Кагеяма серьезным тоном, когда они заняли позиции для начала третьего сета.

Они играли и забивали жестко и быстро, и делали это до 20-23 в свою пользу, но затем Ойкава вышел в качестве пинч-подающего. Он улыбнулся им:

\- Неважно, насколько сильна ваша атакующая сила, - его взгляд скользнул по Танаке и Шоё, пока он говорил это, - если ваш прием слаб, тогда в этом нет никакого смысла, не так ли? - заявил он, указывая на Цукишиму.

С этими словами он подпрыгнул в воздух, и Шоё разинул рот, когда мяч ударил вниз через долю секунды прямо туда, где стоял Цукишима.

\- Заявил о своих намерениях... - пробормотал Сугавара позади них.

\- Такой уровень контроля и власти, это безумие, - сказал Энношита.

\- Как я и думал, я заметил, когда разминался, но ... вы, #5 и #6, плохи в приеме, так? Полагаю, вы первогодки?

Шоё кивнул, в конце концов, это было правдой и тем, над чем он работал, так почему же он должен расстраиваться из-за этого? Даже если это и раздражает - так открыто указывать на это. Взглянув на Цукишиму, он ожидал, что второй центральный блокирующий тоже будет спокоен, но был удивлен гневом, отразившимся на его лице.

Похоже, Цукишиме не нравится, когда ему указывают на его недостатки, как интересно.

Следующая подача также была направлена на Цукишиму.

Наверное, ему следовало бы что-нибудь сказать, но... Цукишима - придурок. И все же он не хотел, чтобы они проиграли, так что же он может сделать? Шоё уже собирался заговорить, когда Дайчи велел им немного отойти в стороны, а сам занял более центральную позицию. Ойкава все еще целился в Цукишиму, на его лице все еще играла улыбка, а глаза горели ликованием. Однако на этот раз Цукишима сумел удержать мяч.

\- Думаю, я сделал это слишком простым, но теперь это свободный мяч, - сказал Ойкава.

Шоё наблюдал и побежал, прежде чем сеттер успел выкрикнуть имя или дать пас, а потом прыгнул и забил мяч вниз. Шоё ухмыльнулся, закричав и вскинув кулак в воздух, ударяя по мячу, словно это было одно из лучших чувств. Теперь у них был в матч-пойнт.

Они подавали, но другая команда сумела принять мяч и пошла в атаку, Шоё удалось взять первое касание. Вскоре мяч полетел к Кагеяме, и Шоё бросился в другую сторону, прыгая, закрывая глаза и вбивая мяч вниз. Мяч ударил прямо рядом с Ойкавой, глаза которого расширились от скорости супер быстрой.

Раздался свисток, и волейбольный клуб Карасуно переглянулся в ошеломлённой тишине, прежде чем радостно закричали: им удалось обыграть Аоба Джосай.

\- Ладно, всем построиться!

Обе команды выстроились лицом друг к другу и поклонились. Потом они пошли к их учителю, который произнес потрясающую речь. Их отпустили умыться и встретиться у автобуса.

Шоё шел по коридорам, остановившись, когда почувствовал, что кто-то идет позади него, и обернулся, посмотрев через плечо, он моргнул, увидев Ойкаву, великого короля. Тот еще не слышал прозвища Шоё, которое тот решил дать ему:

\- Чего ты хочешь, Великий Король? - спросил он с вежливой улыбкой, полностью повернувшись к капитану Аоба Джосай.

Он увидел, как старший парень моргнул с оттенком удивления и удовольствия, услышав это прозвище.

\- А-а~, Чиби-чан, я просто пришел сказать, что твоя быстрая очень хороша, - сказал Ойкава.

Шоё слегка прищурился, Дайчи сразу же заметил, что он закрыл глаза, а Ойкава, казалось, был на более высоком уровне, поэтому он ни на секунду не поверил, что этот человек не знает, что именно Кагеяма позволил ему бить эту атаку.

Ойкава, должно быть, прочитал его мысли по выражению его лица, потому что его ухмылка немного расширилась:

\- Я знаю, что это потому, что Тобио-чан пасует прямо в твою ладонь, но он никогда не делал это с кем-то еще, и он не сделал эту супер быструю ни с кем из других твоих товарищей по команде... что означает, что он может сделать это только с тобой, - сказал Ойкава, прежде чем посмотреть вниз, его глаза немного сузились, так он был похож на кошку, которая поймала канарейку. - Потому что только ты достаточно быстр, чтобы пробить эту быструю.

Шоё кивнул в ответ:

\- Даичи-сан говорит, что у меня есть природные спортивные способности.

\- Да, и если ты будешь больше тренироваться с сеттером, твои атаки станут еще лучше... - задумчиво произнес Ойкава.

Шоё наклонил голову, глядя на капитана другой команды, гадая, что он пытается сделать. Инстинкт подсказывал ему, что Ойкава что-то задумал.

\- Ты ведь угадываешь, когда блокируешь, да? - спросил Ойкава, глядя на него.

\- Да, - ответил Шоё.

\- Я видел немного людей, способных успешно проводить догадливые блоки на таком высоком уровне.

\- Ты думаешь, мои догадливые блоки были хороши? - с сомнением переспросил Шоё, гадая, не пытается ли Ойкава по какой-то причине льстить ему.

\- Второй лучший человек, которого я видел, - заявил он, ухмыляясь и показывая язык.

Шоё кивнул с ослепительной улыбкой, покраснев от похвалы, лучшим, очевидно, является Сатори, потому что его друг упомянул, что они конкурируют с Аоба Джосай.

Ойкава надул губы:

\- Ты, кажется, совсем не расстраиваешься.

Он моргнул:

\- А?

\- Когда я насмехаюсь над тобой! Это произошло и раньше, когда я сказал, что ты плохо принимаешь, и тебе, похоже, было все равно! - Ойкава указал на него пальцем, надувшись.

\- Это правда, так почему же это должно меня беспокоить? - ответил Шоё, наклоняя голову и пристально глядя на Ойкаву. - Я признаю, что это немного раздражает, когда на это так открыто указывают, но это просто означает, что я должен продолжать упорно работать и улучшать его.

Ухмылка Ойкавы стала пугающей:

\- Ты мне нравишься, Чиби-чан! Давай как-нибудь потренируемся вместе. - С этими словами Ойкава вытащил из ниоткуда ручку и листок бумаги и что-то записал. Он протянул Шоё листок: - Напиши мне позже~ Пока! - сказал Ойкава, махая рукой и уходя.

Шоё тупо уставился на то место, где только что стоял сеттер. Он положил номер в карман, а затем направился в туалет и, обнаружив, что там никого нет, немного намочил голову, вздохнув с облегчением, когда прохладная вода смыла пот.

Затем он направился туда, где собиралась остальная команда. Группа немного погуляла.

\- ... Даже несмотря на то, что Такеда-сенсей сказал то, что независимо от того, насколько превосходной может быть комбинация Кагеямы и Хинаты, честно говоря, когда дело доходит до укрепления периметра, мы все еще слабы. - Он сделал паузу, - хотя это и неприятно признавать.

\- Оооо~ как и ожидалось от капитана, - ухмыльнулся Ойкава, глядя на них со своего места прислонившись к стене. - Ты действительно понимаешь ситуацию, да?

Танака зарычал, делая шаг вперед и надевая одну из своих "устрашающих" физиономий.

\- Какого черта? Ты хочешь отхватить? А-а-а?

Ойкава поднял руку, слегка помахивая ею вверх и вниз:

\- Ой, не будь так строг со мной~ я просто пришел поздороваться~. Сегодня я смог присоединиться только на последних нескольких очках, но в следующий раз давайте соревноваться в полную силу с самого начала, - сказал Ойкава, улыбаясь им всем дружелюбно, но странно угрожающе. Шоё немного завидовал, было непросто казаться дружелюбным и пугающим одновременно, он пытался в течение многих лет, пока в конце концов не отказался от попыток быть одновременно пугающим и дружелюбным. - Ваши атаки были, конечно, невероятными, но если все ваши ранние приемы были так медленны и нерешительны - вы бы достигли своего предела раньше, не так ли?

Взгляд Ойкавы стал серьезным, когда он посмотрел на всех них:

\- Я не единственный, кто бьет безумно сильную подачу. Скоро начнутся межшкольные отборочные. Будете ли вы в силах пережить их? Учитывая, насколько я хочу, - он сделал паузу на секунду, чтобы драматично указать на Кагеяму, - сокрушить моего невозможно очаровательного кохая в обычной игре, честно и справедливо, как сеттера!

Шоё перевел взгляд на Кагеяму и увидел, как тот сжал кулаки, глядя на ухмыляющегося Ойкаву.

Ойкава - 1

Кагеяма - 0

Ойкава повернулся и пошел прочь, бросив через плечо:

\- Времени до соревнований почти не осталось. Жду не дождусь увидеть, что вы предпримете.

Дайчи молчал, и Кагеяма посмотрел на капитана, нерешительно подняв руку:

\- Н-не слушайте его... он просто любит раздражать людей.

Дайчи фыркнул, потом начал хихикать, и Танака с Шоё внимательно посмотрели на него, пытаясь понять, не кажется ли им.

\- Дайчи-сан?

\- Капитан?

\- Это правда, что до межшкольных осталось совсем немного времени... однако... пришло время ему вернуться.

Лицо Танаки просветлело.

\- А? О ком вы говорите?

\- Божественный Страж Карасуно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: Я написала это за 2 с половиной часа. Я поражена.
> 
> П/П: Вы бы знали, как я обожаю Ойкаву и Сейджо в целом ah~


	4. Божественный Страж и Ас

Команда вернулась в Карасуно и принялась за уборку, прежде чем отправиться домой, и первогодки узнали больше о Божественном Страже Карасуно. Вернувшись домой, Шоё стал переодеваться, замерев, когда достал из кармана номер телефона. Он добавил номер в свой телефон, сохранив контакт как Великий Король.

[Привет, Великий Король.]

Он закончил переодеваться и уже чистил зубы, когда загудел телефон.

[ _Чиби-чан! Ты написал мне~ :D_ ]

Шоё фыркнул, он должен был догадаться, что Ойкава будет часто использовать эмоджи, теперь вопрос был в том, как ответить. Слегка побарабанив пальцами, он ответил через мгновение:

[Ты упоминал что-то о тренировке?]

[ _Ага!_ ]

Больше ничего не было, и Шоё вздохнул, похоже, Ойкава хотел, чтобы он попросил о встрече. Но было уже поздно, и ему нужно было немного поспать, поэтому он решил написать ещё завтра. Хотя он послал одно короткое сообщение Сатори, сообщив ему, что они выиграли тренировочный матч против Аоба Джосай.

На следующее утро он проверил свой телефон и обнаружил несколько сообщений от Ойкавы и одно от Сатори с просьбой рассказать все в подробностях. Он напечатал более более подробный ответ и отправил его, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство своего друга. Он решил ответить Ойкаве позже, когда у него будет больше времени. Он собрался и быстро позавтракал, взъерошив волосы Нацу, прежде чем выбежать из дома и вскочить на велосипед, направляясь в школу. Он приехал и пристегнул свой велосипед к велосипедной стойку, прежде чем отправиться в спортзал, встретившись с Кагеямой и вдвоём побежав в раздевалку. Они оба прибежали одновременно и теперь стояли, прислонившись к стене и перилам, восстанавливая дыхание и ожидая прибытия остальных.

С приходом оставшейся команды началась тренировка. Кагеяма отрабатывал свои подачи, пытаясь и не попадая в бутылку, а Шоё работал над своими приемами. Что удавалось ему плохо.

Он поднялся за мячом, который случайно послал наверх, когда увидел, что Кагеяма готовится к следующей подаче. Это действительно выглядело так, как будто на этот раз он попадёт в бутылку, но быстро, как вспышка, кто-то возник перед ним, идеально принимая мяч. Даже звук был другим.

\- Крутооо... - пробормотал впечатленный Шоё.

\- Ноя-сан! - он услышал крик, спускаясь по лестнице.

\- Йооо, Рюуууу! - закричал парень, поднимая руки вверх и подбегая к Танаке, вскинувшему руки вверх, оба подпрыгнули и дали пять.

\- Нишиноя! - воскликнули Дайчи и Сугавара, улыбки расплылись на их лицах.

Дайчи повернулся к ним, его взгляд стал немного извиняющимся:

\- А, Хината, Кагеяма, это Нишиноя Юу.

Шоё и Кагеяма оба склонили головы:

\- Привет. - Они поздоровались.

\- Чё как? - спросил он, ухмыляясь им.

Шоё слегка наклонил голову, наблюдая за другим парнем, который был на удивление ниже его ростом. Это было удивительно, но тогда... если этот парень был хорош в приемах, то он, вероятно, был либеро, единственная позиция, на которую обычно брали низкорослых игроков в волейболе.

Вскоре Кагеяма и Нишиноя завели разговор о своих бывших средних школах. Нишиноя объяснил, что присоединился к Карасуно из-за школьной формы. Затем дверь открылась, и вошла Киеко, их менеджер.

\- Киёко-сан! - воскликнул Нишиноя, подбегая к ней.

\- А ну стоять! - рыкнул Танака, тоже подбегая к ней.

Киеко пригнулась, и оба мальчика пролетели над ней, с шлепком приземлившись на улице. Через мгновение оба вернулись, и Нишиноя посмотрел на них всех:

\- Так что насчет Асахи-сана? Он вернулся?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дайчи.

Гнев вспыхнул в глазах Нишинои:

\- Вот же трус!

\- Эй, Ноя! Не говори так о нашем асе!

Шоё моргнул:

\- Значит, у них действительно есть ас. Почему никто раньше не упоминал Нишиною или Асахи?

\- Мои слова всё ещё в силе! Если Асахи не вернется, то и я тоже!

Парень вылетел из зала. Шоё на мгновение замер, прежде чем отправиться за ним, парень был хорош в приеме, и даже если он не хотел возвращаться в клуб, то, возможно, он смог бы научить его, как улучшить приём.

\- Нишиноя-сан?

Тот повернулся к нему с любопытством на лице.

\- Вы ведь либеро, верно?

Шоё наблюдал, как парень немного нахмурился:

\- Почему ты так думаешь, потому что я низкий?

\- Нет, это потому, что ты хорош в приёме, как сейчас, когда ты принял подачу Кагеямы, и к тому же ты - Божественный Страж Карасуно, верно? Так тебя называл Дайчи.

Нишиноя покраснел, потирая затылок:

\- Страж- что? Это ещё что? Чтобы так экстравагантно назвать.. Я не... он действительно так сказал?

Шоё одарил его одной из своих самых искренних улыбок:

\- Действительно.

Нишиноя начал бормотать себе под нос:

\- Когда тебя называют таким классным именем…

\- Видишь ли, я действительно неуклюж с приемами, хотя это одна из самых важных вещей в волейболе... - немного лести всегда было хорошим приёмом, теперь пришло время убивать, - так что, пожалуйста, научи меня, как делать приемы, Нишиноя-сэмпай?

Нишиноя в шоке расширил глаза, уставившись на Шоё, автоматически подняв руки в защитном жесте, затем он усмехнулся, от чего по спине Шоё побежали мурашки.

\- Ты... после тренировки я угощу тебя фруктовым льдом!

Шоё удивленно моргнул, склонив голову набок.

\- Потому что я все-таки сэмпай!

Шоё обрадовался и молча поблагодарил Дайчи за своевременное замечание о желании мальчика, чтобы его называли сэмпаем.

\- Но то, что я учу тебя, еще не значит, что я вернусь! - добавил Нишиноя.

Они вдвоем пошли в спортзал, и Шоё с нетерпением наблюдал, как Нишиноя начал объяснять, только объяснение состояло из "суу", "саа" и "пон", что немного сбивало с толку.

Шоё нахмурился, как он должен был понять, о чем говорит старший?

***

\- Ух ты, Сатори! Ты так изменился! - сказал второгодка средней школы, Шоё, старшекласснику первогодке.

\- Я знаю! - Сатори кивнул и широко улыбнулся, указывая на себя, - кто Чудо-мальчик номер один?!

\- Ты! - воскликнул Шоё, улыбаясь своему другу, гордясь тем, что мальчик стал намного лучше, - но... как ты это сделал?

\- Ну, теперь, когда я учусь в старшей школе, я играю с гораздо большим количеством крупнокалиберных игроков и против них. Поэтому я читаю их, как мы делаем для догадливых блоков, только вместо того, чтобы предсказывать их движения, я наблюдаю за ними, и если они лучше меня, я копирую их движения, чтобы улучшить себя.

Шоё уставился на старшего мальчика широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами:

\- Потрясающе!

Сатори ухмыльнулся и взъерошил волосы Шоё:

\- Возможно, к этому надо немного привыкнуть, но я уверен, что ты сможешь сделать это довольно легко!

***

\- Сэмпай, пожалуйста, покажи еще раз, - крикнул он, пристально глядя на Нишиною.

\- Конечно! - Нишиноя показал ему большой палец и еще раз продемонстрировал, произнося "суу", "саа" и "пон", но на этот раз он наблюдал, как касается мяч рук, как двигается тело Нишинои.

\- Это нехорошо... те, кто "действуют инстинктивно", не поймут ни слова из того, что он говорит, - сказал Танака Кагеяме, стоя позади.

Шоё не слушал их:

\- Еще раз, пожалуйста.

Нишиноя просто кивнул, показывая эту стойку еще раз, и Шоё наблюдал, как он присел и вытянул руки, как когда он поднялся, двигались его бёдра и все его тело.

\- Думаешь, ты понял? - через мгновение спросил Нишиноя.

Шоё кивнул.

\- Эта позиция, верно? - спросил он, согнув ноги и вытянув руки, стараясь как можно больше подражать позе Нишинои.

Сугавара услужливо подбросил мяч, и Шоё принял мяч.

\- В-воах? Ты действительно смог понять это?! - неверяще спросил Танака.

Он кивнул:

\- Потребовалось несколько демонстраций, но теперь я понял!

\- Поразительно!

\- Мне все равно придется много тренироваться, чтобы добиться мышечной памяти! Но уже просто имея такую правильную стойку и способ двигаться - будет огромным достижением, спасибо Нишиноя-сэмпай! - крикнул Шоё, кланяясь коротышке.

Нишиноя замахал руками:

\- Ах, все в порядке! Нет ничего особенного в помощи моему кохаю!

Оба продолжали тренироваться, Нишиноя помогала ему доработать форму.

\- Ты потрясающий учитель, Нишиноя-сэмпай.

\- Ты можешь звать меня Ноя, если хочешь, Хината, - сказала Нишиноя, улыбаясь ему и поднимая вверх большой палец.

\- Хорошо, тогда Ноя-сэмпай! - с энтузиазмом согласился он.

Через некоторое время Шоё решил спросить об Асахи:

\- Кто такой этот Асахи-сан?

\- Не произноси это имя просто так, - Танака резко повернулся к нему.

Ноя закатил глаза:

\- Все в порядке, Азумане Асахи, это ас Карасуно, ну или он должен им быть.

\- Круто! Я тоже хочу быть асом! Не сейчас, конечно, но когда я стану лучше.

\- Хааа? - растерянно пробормотал Ноя.

\- На первом году средней школы я видел трансляцию игры Карасуно на весеннем чемпионате старших школ, Маленький гигант был асом, и он был таким крутым! Я решил, что хочу быть не просто блокирующим, а асом! Кем-то, на кого моя команда могла бы положиться!

\- Ты хочешь быть асом... с твоим-то ростом? - в шоке переспросил Ноя.

Шоё напрягся, но тут же расслабился, когда Ноя быстро протянул руку и схватил его за плечо:

\- Я уверен, что через пару лет ты даже сможешь превзойти нашего нынешнего аса, но сейчас ты далек от этого.

\- Я знаю, и я буду усердно работать! - кивнул Шоё.

После этого Нишиноя продолжал говорить о том, какая удивительная позиция либеро, а Шоё вставлял комментарии о том, насколько крут Ноя. Его комплименты были искренними, но ничто не могло сравниться с удовлетворением, которое он получал от идеального спайка или хорошо рассчитанного догадливого блока.

Затем Ноя спросил, в чем его особый талант. Шоё ухмыльнулся:

\- Я? Я - приманка номер один, - заявил он, тыча в себя большим пальцем. Сначала он был не слишком доволен этим, но Сатори заявил, что это круто, что он будет отвлекать блокирующих на себя и сможет насладиться тем, как выглядят блокирующие, когда поймут, что их одурачили.

Это взбодрило его и придало ему немного гордости за то, что он был приманкой. Потом прозвенел звонок, и мальчики бросились переодеваться, чтобы успеть на первый урок. После школы они с Кагеямой решили встретиться с асом сами, поэтому пошли к классам третьегодок, но они не знали, как выглядит Азумане, и только услышав имя Асахи, поняли, что высокий мужчина с небольшой щетиной - это тот самый парень, которого они искали.

\- Что вы тут делаете, ребята? - спросил Сугавара.

\- Мы пришли, чтобы познакомиться с Азумане-саном! - ответил с улыбкой Шоё.

\- А... пожалуйста... зовите меня просто Асахи, - сказал мальчик с легкой улыбкой, поднимая руки вверх.

\- Это первогодки, которые присоединились к нам, Хината и Кагеяма, - объяснил Сугавара Асахи.

\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо поклонились Шоё и Кагеяма.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он в ответ, - сколько их в этом году? - спросил он Сугавару.

\- 4, но все они многообещающие.

\- Я вижу, - улыбаясь, ответил Асахи и снова повернулся к ним. - Удачи вам и делайте все, что в ваших силах! - заявил он, хлопая Шоё по плечу.

Шоё наклонил голову, он знал, что по какой-то причине Асахи больше не в клубе, но ему было интересно, почему.

\- Асахи-сан, психолог ждёт, - сказала женщина, и Асахи повернулся, чтобы уйти, помахав им рукой.

Сугавара, Шоё и Кагеяма направились к клубу, и пока они шли, Сугавара объяснил, что они слишком полагались на Асахи. Что они потерпели сокрушительное поражение, потому что Асахи блокировали снова и снова. И что из-за этого он теперь мог возненавидеть волейбол.

В клубе занимались волейболом, Ноя помогал им всем улучшить свои приёмы, хотя стало очевидно, что большинство других только запуталось в его объяснениях.

\- Как ты вообще его понял?! - спросил его Такана, когда он снова получил удар мячом, который должен был быть легко принять.

\- Э-э, я наблюдал за ним.

\- Наблюдал за ним? - переспросил его Танака, и остальные члены клуба начали прислушиваться к разговору.

\- Да, просто посмотрел, как он двигается, и скопировал его.

Другие члены клуба решили попробовать, но ни у кого из них не получилось, Шоё нахмурился, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли это было так сложно. Когда тренировка подошла к концу, вошел Такеда и рассказал им о золотой тренировочной неделе и тренировочном матче, который он назначил против Некомы, который, по-видимому, был там старым соперником.

После тренировки он и Кагеяма пошли обратно и поговорили о том, как они могли бы вернуть Асахи, чтобы второгодки и третьегодки не были так расстроены. Готовясь ко сну, он моргнул, увидев, что его ждут несколько сообщений. Он и забыл, что Ойкава присылал ему какие-то сообщения.

[ _Ты там~?_ ]

[ _Ты уже отправился спать? :(_ ]

[ _Доброе Утро, Чиби-чан! :)_ ]

[Здравствуй, Великий Король.]

Шоё перешел к сообщению Сатори, чтобы посмотреть, как тот послал ему тираду о своем дне, очевидно, один из учеников решил, что будет забавно подложить кнопку на его стул. Шоё покачал головой и ответил Сатори, ожидая ответа от Ойкавы.

[Тому, кто это сделал, лучше не показываться перед тобой.]

[ _Да! Я обязательно отомщу._ ]

[Удачи!]

[ _Я иду спать, мой драгоценный кохай! Спокойной ночи._ ]

[Спокойной ночи, Сатори.]

Почти сразу после того, как он пожелал Сатори спокойной ночи, он получил сообщение от Ойкавы.

[ _Мне так и не удалось спросить, почему ты дал мне это прозвище_.]

[Кагеяма известен как Король, и он сказал, что ты его семпай и лучше него, так что это делает тебя Великим Королем.]

[ _Кагеяма признал, что я лучше него? :D_ ]

[Нет, но это было ясно видно. Даже если он и не признается в этом.]

[ _Так что насчет тренировки, ты свободен в эти выходные?_ ]

[Не в эти выходные, мой папа возвращается домой.]

[ _А как насчет завтра после обеда?_ ]

[Конечно, звучит хорошо, где мы должны встретиться?]

Следующим сообщением был адрес парка, который находился в стороне от обеих школ, в районе, где вряд ли кто-то из команды увидит их. Они с Ойкавой пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и он отправился спать.

Он проснулся и после завтрака, попрощавшись с Нацу и его матерью, направился к школе, где они с Кагеямой тренировались по утрам. За обедом они отправились на встречу с Асахи, чтобы попытаться убедить его снова присоединиться к волейбольной команде. Асахи заговорил о блоке, и Шоё сказал, что он знает, какого это, но теперь, когда у него есть Кагеяма, открывается вид на другую сторону. Прозвенел звонок, и они направились обратно, но не раньше, чем Кагеяма решил сказать последнее слово и поговорить о совместной работе.

В тот день Хината отправился на общую тренировку со своей командой, пока не пришло время индивидуальной тренировку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: А вот еще одна глава! Если вы считаете, что текстовые сообщения должны быть отформатированы по-другому, я открыта для предложений. Я всегда готова выслушать ваши мысли и догадки о том, что произойдет в этой истории.


	5. Ойкава и новый тренер

Как только они закончили командную тренировку и были отпущены на индивидуальную, Шоё начал собираться, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты уходишь? - спросил Дайчи, наклонив голову.

\- Да, я встречаюсь с другом, который поможет мне с волейболом, - ответил Шоё. На самом деле он не считал Ойкаву другом, но это был самый простой ответ.

\- Ладно, береги себя, - улыбнулся Сугавара.

Шоё улыбнулся и кивнул:

\- Хорошо, увидимся завтра, ребята.

Он пошел к своему велосипеду и направился в сторону парка, где Ойкава хотел встретиться. Он подошел к парку и увидел, что Ойкава пришёл одновременно с ним.

\- Чиби-чан~, - поприветствовал капитан команды Аоба Джосай, улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза.

\- Великий король - ответил Шоё, широко улыбаясь, словно был счастлив. Хотя он был очень взволнован, он также был настороже, помня слова Кагеямы о том, что личность Ойкавы хуже, чем личность Цукишимы.

\- Итак, что ты планируешь для нашей тренировки? - спросил Шоё, глядя на сеттера.

\- Сначала я хочу увидеть, всё, на что ты способен, а потом решу, что помогать тебе улучшать.

\- Хорошо, но почему ты хочешь тренироваться со мной? Мы же из вражеских команд.

Ойкава рассмеялся и ответил:

\- Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что это потому, что у тебя потрясающий потенциал?

\- Нет, - мгновенно отозвался Шоё.

Ойкава прижал руку к сердцу:

\- Ваа~, Чиби-чан мне не верит?

\- Нет, на самом деле, ты ведь даже не знаешь моё имя? - спросил Шоё, поняв, что он никогда не представлялся и не слышал, чтобы Ойкава называл его настоящим именем.

\- А ты моё знаешь? - спросил он в ответ.

\- Я знаю, что твоя фамилия Ойкава.

\- Я Ойкава Тоору, твой удивительный новый приятель по тренировкам~, - сказал Ойкава, ухмыляясь и показывая знак победы.

\- Я Хината Шоё.

\- Хорошо, теперь давай начнем, сначала твои приемы.

Ойкава бросил 5 мячей, и Шоё смог принять 2 из них, но пропустил три.

\- Дальше - твои блоки. Поскольку у нас нет третьего игрока, я просто хочу, чтобы ты догадался, куда я собираюсь отправить свой пас.

Ойкава пасовал 5 мячей, Шоё угадал 3 из них правильно, второй, который был слева, третий, который снова был слева, и сброс, который Ойкава сделал для четвёртого, хотя номер пять он угадал правильно, но упустил.

Подачи получились только 1 из 5. Он даже не хотел думать о том, как отвратительно их провёл. Но в конце концов пришло время для атаки. Тут не было упора на пять атак, Ойкава сказал, что будет судить, как только они немного поймают ритм, так как оба они должны были сыграться.

Что было хорошо, потому что первые пять атак были промахами. Это не было похоже на то, когда Шоё мог бы сказать Ойкаве, какие атаки лучше делать, потому что он не знал, что за атаки ему нравятся, поэтому он только прыгал, и мяч оказывался там же.

Но спустя еще 10 попыток они смогли сделать нормальную атаку. Шоё смог пробить по мячу.

Еще спустя 30 попыток он бил по мячу постоянно.

\- Хорошо, твои удары не так уж плохи, им не хватает немного силы, но я думаю, что ты мог бы компенсировать недостаток силы контролем.

\- Контроль?

\- Да, ты блокируешь, угадывая, а это значит, что ты способен очень хорошо видеть корт. Скажи мне, когда ты смотришь на других людей, они размыты или ты видишь их в деталях?

\- Когда я супер сосредоточен - все в деталях, и время как будто замедляется.

Ухмылка Ойкавы стала пугающей:

\- Это, Чиби-чан, именно то, о чем я говорю. Ты должен быть в состоянии контролировать удар, чтобы обойти блоки. Но... то, с чем у тебя больше всего проблемы, так это твои подачи.

Шоё кивнул.

\- Серьезно, они ужасны, ты знаешь, как было бы неловко, если бы мой ученик не смог сделать потрясающую подачу?! Поэтому первое, что я помогаю тебе тренировать - это твои подачи.

У Шоё отвисла челюсть, когда он уставился на Ойкаву:

\- Ты поможешь мне с моими подачами?

\- Ага! Я не могу претендовать на тебя как на моего официального кохая, пока ты не можешь делать потрясающие подачи в прыжке~!

Ойкава кивнул, улыбаясь, его глаза заблестели.

Шоё собирался немедленно ухватиться за это предложение, но остановился, задумавшись о том, что только что сказал Ойкава:

\- Великий король, что будет тебе с того, что я буду твоим "официальным кохаем"?

Ойкава рассмеялся и высунул язык:

\- Это ты узнаешь позже~

Шоё уставился на старшего парня, пытаясь понять, действительно ли тот хочет ему навредить. И все же у него возникло ощущение, что если Ойкава и имел злой умысел, то не на него. Наконец он кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

Несколько часов они провели с Ойкавой, помогая ему с его обычными подачами, сначала просто убедившись, что они перелетали через сетку и попадали на сторону соперника. Он продемонстрировал правильное движение, а затем помогал направлять движения Шоё.

К концу, спустя несколько часов, Шоё уже мог перебросить мяч через сетку и, как правило, забивая им по стороне противника, хотя где именно он приземлится, ему все еще было трудно понять.

\- В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, поработаем над контролем~, - заявил Ойкава, широко улыбаясь. - Я напишу тебе завтра, Чиби-чан~, пока!

\- Пока! - крикнул в ответ Шоё, направляясь к своему велосипеду и возвращаясь домой.

На следующее утро он проснулся и собрался, поморщившись, когда мать напомнила ему, что отец вернется домой поздно вечером. Он любил своего отца, но тот был немного строг. Проверяя свой телефон, он увидел "Доброе утро" от Ойкавы и послал "Доброе утро" в ответ.

День прошел вполне нормально, и команда тренировалась в волейбольном клубе. Шоё продолжал работать над своими приемами, пытаясь заставить свою мышечную память приспособиться к правильному положению.

Он также сделал несколько подач, и Дайчи заметил, что его подачи стали лучше:

\- Хината! Твои подачи проходят! Твой друг, должно быть, действительно хорош в подачах, раз ты смог улучшить их!

Шоё покраснел от комплимента и кивнул, в конце концов, Ойкава действительно был лучшим подающим, которого он когда-либо видел. И Кагеяма утверждал, что он очень хорош. Дайчи усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу:

\- Продолжай в том же духе!

Шоё решительно кивнул, чувствуя, как тепло разливается по телу, когда Дайчи похвалил его. Капитан гордился им, и он не хотел подводить Дайчи.

\- Все, собирайтесь! - крикнул Такеда, входя в зал. - Я вас представлю, начиная с сегодняшнего дня именно он будет ваши тренером. Укай-кун!

От команды послышался смущенный шепот:

\- Разве он не тот парень, который управляет Саканошитой? Он действительно тренер? - спросил Танака.

\- Да, по крайней мере до матча с Некомой. А магазин принадлежит семье моей матери.

\- Он выпускник этой школы и внук тренера Укая.

\- Я хочу посмотреть, что вы за игроки, так что у нас игра в 6:30! Я уже позвонил вашим противникам.

\- А? Противники?

\- Сборная соседей Карасуно, - сообщил тренер Укай с самодовольным выражением лица.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подготовиться и дождаться прибытия их соперников, но в конце концов тренер сумел затащить Асахи и Ною играть с соседской сборной, и Сугавара также присоединился к ним, сказав, что хочет иметь возможность снова пасовать Асахи.

Вскоре они уже играли друг против друга, и первогодки впервые увидели, насколько хороши на самом деле Сугавара, Асахи и Ноя. Они с благоговением наблюдали, как Ноя принял заблокированную атаку, как, несмотря на все их усилия снова заблокировать его, Асахи пробил блок.

Вот что значит быть асом, иметь возможность сражаться сразу против троих блокирующих. Они продолжали играть, и Шоё бегал и бегал, прыгал на блоки, пропуская некоторые мячи, но касаясь других. Он прыгал недостаточно высоко, чтобы успеть сделать правильный по времени блок.

Но потом он сделал его, идеальный блок, и это было против Асахи, мяч ударил вниз.

\- Вооа! Вперёд, Хината! - закричал Танака.

Шоё ухмыльнулся и вскинул кулак в воздух:

\- Да! Кто потрясный блокирующий!

Он неловко вздрогнул, когда остальные посмотрели на него.

\- Баа, мой сэмпай был бы счастлив за меня, - пробормотал он, надувшись.

Сатори полностью захвалил бы этот удивительный блок. С помощью этого блока он спас их от сборной, взяв первый сет, и поднял их до 23 очков. Им нужно было еще одно очко, чтобы начать второй.

Однако это было не так уж и важно, поскольку Асахи удалось провести еще один удивительный удар, который пронесся прямо сквозь их блок.

Вскоре они приступили ко второму сету. Шоё не мог не удивляться атакам, он надеялся, что когда-нибудь будет настолько хорош, что заслужит титул аса. Тем не менее, он также хотел доказать, что, несмотря на то, что он не был асом, он также может сражаться. Поэтому он сосредоточился, пристально глядя на другую команду, желая прочитать каждое движение, предугадать каждый пас.

Его внимание обострилось, а блоки становились все лучше и лучше.

\- _Я чувствую, что сегодня я на 120%!_ \- голос Сатори эхом отдавался в его голове.

\- Сегодня. Сегодня я на все 120%. - Подумал Шоё, глядя на другую команду и отслеживая их движения.

Со своими блоками он сумел довести их до 22 очков против 23 сборной, но тогда у них был подающий, который делал эти странные прыжковые плавающие подачи, которые непредсказуемо падали. С этими подачами другая команда доигрывает сет, побеждая.

Команда сборной уехала, и тренер остановил их всех:

\- Коротышка! Где ты научился так угадывать блок?

\- А? Угадывать блок? - эхом отозвалась команда, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Шоё.

\- Гм, мой сэмпай учит меня с начальной школы.

Команда изумленно уставилась на него:

\- Почему ты не сказал нам, что блокируешь, угадывая!?

\- Я думал, вы знаете, - Шоё потёр затылок.

\- Я просто думал, что ты блокируешь, читая, и двигаешься так быстро, что это похоже на догадливый блок, - признался Сугавара.

\- Это объясняет те моменты, когда он был на совершенно другой стороне площадки.

\- Погоди, а кто твой сэмпай, который тебя учил?

\- Вы, дети, можете обсудить это позже, уже поздно, и вам, ребята, нужно пойти домой и поесть. - Команда кивнула и сосредоточилась на тренере. - В любом случае, в основном, то, над чем вам, ребята, нужно работать больше всего, - это ваши приёмы, - сказал тренер Укай, - начиная с завтрашнего дня мы будем усердно работать над этим! А теперь - на растяжку!

Команда растянулась, позволяя своим мышцам остыть, так что они не были напряжены и натянуты так сильно. Затем команда была отпущена, позволив им всем вернуться домой. Шоё решил не торопиться и пошел обратно пешком. Он проверил свой телефон и увидел сообщение от Ойкавы, который спросил, как прошел его день.

Шоё ответил "хорошо" и оставил на этом.

Следующим был Сатори, который рассказал ему о том, как отомстил тому парню, ослабив ножки его стула, так что, когда он сел на него, стул рухнул под ним. После Сатори спросил, как прошел его день, и Шоё написал ему о матче, и как он чувствовал себя на 120%, и что только сейчас из-за их нового тренера команда поняла, что он блокирует, угадывая.

Наконец, он вернулся домой и пошел на кухню, чтобы забрать остатки ужина, так как было уже ближе к 9 часам.

\- Что ты делал так поздно? - спросил голос отца у него за спиной.

\- Я был на тренировке в клубе, - ответил Шоё.

Отец нахмурился:

\- Ты все еще играешь в волейбол? Не кажется ли тебе, что ты должен больше сосредоточиться на своих оценках, чтобы ты мог поступить в хороший колледж, в конце концов, если ты хочешь хорошую работу.

\- Да, я все еще играю, я же говорил тебе, что хочу стать профессиональным волейболистом.

\- Волейболисты высокие.

\- Я могу играть, - уверенно заявил Шоё.

\- Твоя мать показала мне некоторые твои оценки, они становятся все хуже и хуже. Ты завалил большинство своих проверочных.

\- Я просто... материал сложный... и я совсем не понимаю английский.

\- Улучши свои оценки до отметки "С" или выше к концу этого семестра, если хочешь продолжать играть в волейбол.

\- Да, то-сан, - согласился Шоё, зная, что спорить бесполезно. По крайней мере, это было только высокое "С", а не "А", что было бы невозможно. Хотя он все еще должен был улучшить свои оценки от "F".

Ему нужна помощь.

Шоё быстро поужинал и отправился спать, отправив сообщение Сатори.

[Ты можешь прийти завтра и помочь мне с учёбой?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: Эта история, кажется, идет довольно хорошо.  
> П/П: То-сан - обращение к отцу в Японии


	6. Учеба, Тренировки и Коты

На следующий день он корпел над учебой и ждал появления Сатори, около 10 тот пришёл, и они вдвоем пошли в его комнату, засев за учебу. Его отец неохотно одобрял присутствие Сатори.

Его отец не очень любил Сатори, в основном потому, что знал, что именно из-за Сатори Шоё поставил волейбол на первое место. Сатори был хорош в истории, и поэтому помогал ему разобраться в этом предмете. В воскресенье, к сожалению, он не смог помочь ему, поэтому Шоё начал учиться самостоятельно, перейдя к английскому языку, который был его худшим предметом. Хотя он немного отвлекся, начав переписываться с Ойкавой.

Они переписывались друг с другом, Шоё жаловался на учёбу, а Ойкава выражал сочувствие, говоря, что ему тоже приходится учиться. Что привело их к разговору о своих лучших и худших предметах. Шоё неплохо разбирался в математике, а Ойкава, судя по всему, хорошо владел английским.

На что Шоё в шутку прислал сообщение, что, возможно, Ойкава мог бы помочь ему с учёбой как-нибудь на этой неделе. К его удивлению, Ойкава согласился, и они решили встретиться в понедельник после командной тренировки, чтобы немного позаниматься.

Наконец воскресенье подошло к концу, и на следующее утро Шоё проснулся и отправился в школу, зная, что к тому времени, когда он вернется домой, его отца уже не будет. Они начали усиленно тренироваться, тренер гонял их на приемах снова и снова. Затем их отпустили для индивидуальной практики.

\- Ты уходишь, Хината? - спросил Сугавара, заметив, что он направляется к выходу.

Шоё кивнул:

\- Да, мой отец хочет, чтобы я улучшил свои оценки, если я этого не сделаю, то не смогу остаться в клубе. Я все равно буду заниматься индивидуально, но мне также нужно учиться.

Сугавара сочувственно посмотрел на него:

\- Если тебе понадобится помощь, дай мне знать, я не лучший, но учиться всегда лучше с кем-то другим.

\- Спасибо, Сугавара-сан, - улыбнулся Шоё.

\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь звать меня Суга, как и все остальные, если хочешь, - сказал Сугавара, слегка наклонив голову. Другие первогодки уже привыкли называть его Суга, но Шоё по-прежнему обращался к нему по полной фамилии.

Шоё моргнул и кивнул:

\- Хорошо, тогда Суга-сан!

\- Береги себя! - крикнул ему Суга, когда он пошел в раздевалку переодеваться. После этого он отправился на велосипеде в кофейню, расположенную посередине между Карасуно и Аоба Джосай, где они с Ойкавой договорились встретиться.

\- Чиби-чан, сюда! - позвал Ойкава, махая ему рукой.

Шоё, улыбнувшись, подошел к нему, и они вдвоем принялись за учебу: Ойкава помогал ему с английским, а Шоё давал кое-какие советы Ойкаве по математике. Они также поработали над лучшим графиком, потому что пропуск индивидуальной тренировки - не было тем, что они хотели бы делать часто. Так что теперь Шоё будет учиться во время обеда, отправляя Ойкаве сообщения с любыми вопросами, которые у него возникнут. Раз в неделю они уходили с индивидуальных тренировок для совместной учёбы или тренировок, в зависимости от того, что они решали.

Эти двое также решили, что они будут встречаться, чтобы учиться по выходным, а когда не будут заняты учёбой, они будут заниматься волейболом.

Неделя пролетела быстро, как в тумане: он учился за обедом, изо всех сил старался быть внимательным на уроках и муштровал прием. Тренировки были настолько интенсивными, что было легко сказать, что они улучшаются, но вопрос был в том, достаточно ли быстро они улучшаются. Не говоря уже о том, что тренировочный лагерь начнется после этих выходных.

Когда наступили выходные, они с Ойкавой встретились в субботу и немного потренировались в волейболе. Они работали над подачами Шоё, чтобы он смог начать контролировать, куда летит мяч, даже если это была обычная подача.

В воскресенье они вдвоем занимались в кофейне, Ойкава помогал ему с английским, который, по-видимому, был разработан по новой книге, которую они будут изучать.

В понедельник он не мог не нервничать, так как был рад своему первому тренировочному лагерю. Команда тренировалась, тренер гонял их снова и снова. Позже вечером, после тренировки, он был измотан и собирался принять ванну, когда увидел кого-то еще в здании, кого он не узнал.

Видимо, страх был напрасным, так как оказалось, что это был просто Ноя. На следующее утро они проснулись рано, чтобы отправиться на пробежку. Они с Кагеямой начали соревноваться друг против друга, но вскоре ему удалось обогнать другого мальчика, и когда он понял, как далеко убежал, то осознал, как далеко убежал от своих товарищей по команде. Нахмурившись, он быстро послал Кагеяме сообщение, где находится.

Оглядевшись, он увидел парня с черными и светлыми волосами в ярко-красной майке, который сидел на тротуаре и играл в какую-то игру в телефоне. Шоё посмотрел на него, и мальчик на мгновение поднял глаза, прежде чем вернуться к своей игре. Шоё не стал бы ничего говорить, но он заметил волейбольную сумку и полюбопытствовал, на какой позиции играет парень.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Шоё, вежливо улыбаясь.

Мальчик, не поднимая глаз, пробормотал:

\- Эм. А-а-а... потерялся.

\- Ты приехал из другой части Японии? - спросил Шоё.

Мальчик кивнул, ответив невнятным "да".

\- А на какой позиции ты играешь?

\- Гм... - мальчик перевел взгляд на волейбольную сумку, прежде чем снова взглянуть на него, - сеттер.

\- Я тоже в волейбольном клубе, я центральный блокирующий, меня зовут Хината Шоё.

\- ...Козуме ... Кенма. - Тихо ответил мальчик.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Козуме-сан! Ты учишься в старшей школе?

Мальчик кивнул.

\- На каком году? Я на первом.

\- Второй, - ответил Козуме.

\- Ах, извини! - быстро сказал Шоё, кланяясь старшекласснику.

\- Все в порядке... такие вещи, как спортивная иерархия... мне не нравятся.

\- Ты отличаешься от нашего сеттера, он больше гр-р-р типа, - заявил Шоё, а затем прижал волосы и свирепо посмотрел, - становись лучше, тупица, - сказал он, пародируя Кагеяму.

Этим он заработал дергание губами Козуме, который выглядел удивленным.

\- Я думаю, будет весело играть против тебя в пятницу! - заявил Шоё, ухмыляясь.

Козуме наклонил голову, снова глядя на него, потом моргнул, глядя на футболку Шоё.

\- А, да... - кивнул парень.

Шоё сел рядом с Козуме, и они еще несколько минут поболтали о волейболе, Козуме сказал ему, что он может называть его просто Кенма. Тогда Шоё сказал ему, чтобы он называл его просто Шоё.

Вскоре появился еще один парень, повыше ростом, с торчащими вверх волосами, одна прядь которых свисала на правый глаз.

\- Кенма! - крикнул тот.

\- А, это Куроо.

Кенма поднялся, чтобы уйти.

\- Хината, ты идиот! - крикнул Кагеяма, подбежав к нему.

Глаза Куроо слегка сузились, глядя на Кагеяму.

\- Давай, пошли, - сказал Кагеяма, хватая его, чтобы потащить за собой. Его хватка была слишком сильной.

\- Эй! Дай мне хотя бы попрощаться! - Шоё вырвался на свободу. Он рассеянно потер руку, Кагеяме действительно нужно было поработать над силой хватки.

\- Поторопись, нам нужно вернуться к команде, - сухо ответил Кагеяма.

Он повернулся к Кенме:

\- Увидимся позже, Кенма!

Мальчик кивнул:

\- Да... до следующего раза, Шоё.

Друг Кенмы, Куроо вдруг моргнул, искоса взглянув на Кенму.

\- Поторопись, придурок, - прорычал Кагеяма, свирепо глядя на Куроо и Кенму.

\- Тебе действительно следует научиться терпению, - заговорил Куроо.

\- Мы уходим, - рыкнул Кагеяма и снова потянулся к Шоё, собираясь схватить. Но он остановился, когда Куроо схватил его за запястье.

Шоё моргнул, глядя на них двоих, пристально сверлящих друг друга взглядом:

\- Ты должен быть повежливее со своим товарищем по команде, - заявил Куроо.

Кагеяма высвободил руку из хватки Куроо, и его нормальный блеск глаз превратился в настоящее сияние:

\- Не указывай мне, что делать.

Куроо поднял бровь и повернулся к Шоё:

\- Это его нормальное поведение?

\- Да? - ответил Шоё, недоумевая, почему другой парень спрашивает.

\- Тогда я не оставлю тебя с ним наедине, - твердо заявил Куроо, вставая перед Шоё.

Он смущенно склонил голову набок и вопросительно посмотрел на Кенму.

\- Он не терпит издевательств, - сказал Кенма своим обычным тихим голосом.

\- Издевательства? Но... Кагеяма не задирал меня, он просто ворчливый и немного придурок.

Именно в это время остальные члены их команды, казалось, появились одновременно, чтобы увидеть противостояние между Куроо и Кагеямой.

Дайчи подошёл:

\- Что произошло? - спросил он, глядя на компанию.

\- Недоразумение, - ответил Шоё, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. - Куроо-сан думает, что Кагеама издевается надо мной, но... Это просто Кагеяма такой, - объяснил Шоё, слегка размахивая руками.

Дайчи моргнул и слегка вздохнул:

\- Кагеяма, я уже говорил с тобой о твоих чрезмерных обзывательствах.

Кагеяма наклонил голову, и на его лице появилось смущенное выражение.

Куроо наблюдал за этим, продолжая стоять перед Шоё и Кенмой. Кенма проигнорировал двух стоявших в стороне, передавая свой телефон Шоё с новой контактной страницей, Шоё ввел свою информацию и вернул телефон обратно парню, который сразу вернулся к своей игре на телефоне. Их команды подошли ближе, встав по бокам друг от друга, напряженная атмосфера возникла между ними.

Дайчи заметил это давление и вздохнул, опуская Кагеяму в поклоне:

\- Пожалуйста, прости его, мы работаем над тем, чтобы научить его быть хорошим другом. Он не хочет показаться хулиганом, просто у него никогда раньше не было друзей.

Кагеяма смущенно вспыхнул:

\- Дайчи!

Лицо Куроо чуть расслабилось и перестало быть таким суровым, он кивнул, но затем сказал:

\- Это все еще не оправдывает его, - он указал на Кагеяму, - он причинил ему боль, - он указал на Шоё.

Дайчи кивнул:

\- Я согласен с этим и прослежу, чтобы Кагеяма отработал дополнительные тренировки в качестве наказания.

Парни пожали друг другу руки и отвернулись, призывая команды следовать за ними. Уходя со своей командой, он почувствовал, как завибрировал телефон, и увидел сообщение от Кенмы, который извинялся за Куроо. Шоё ответил, что все в порядке и что тот кажется приятным.

Мальчики вернулись в школу, и как только занятия закончились, они пошли в спортзал заниматься. Неделя пролетела быстро в тумане тренировок и волнений, когда команда получила свою форму.

В те несколько минут свободного времени он общался Сатори, Ойкавой, Кенмой, а также с Куроо. Потому что, очевидно, Куроо стащил его номер у Кенмы и решил позвонить и извиниться за то, что перешёл тогда черту. Он должен был сделать что-то другое, а не вот так вмешиваться.

Шоё объяснил, что это прекрасно, и что это здорово, что кто-то настолько любезен, чтобы постоять за совершенно незнакомого человека. После этого они продолжали переписываться, в основном о волейболе и своем восторге по поводу предстоящего матча.

Наконец настал день, и обе команды столкнулись друг с другом, на этот раз по-настоящему. Они поклонились друг другу и пошли в зал. Шоё подошел к Кенме и поздоровался со своим другом.

\- Чё ты хочешь от нашего сеттера? - прорычал рядом голос, и Шоё уставилась на парня, который выглядел почти так же, как Танака, только сверху у него был светлый ирокез. Он даже сделал такое же устрашающее лицо, как и Танака.

К слову об этом, Танака подошел к ним и зарычал на другого парня:

\- А че ты хочешь от нашего первогодки, а?

\- Какого чёрта? - спросил игрок Некомы, подняв голову и глядя на Танаку сверху вниз.

\- Хочешь драки, городской?

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока не подошли Сугавара и еще один парень.

\- Ты говорил о драке... мы здесь на матче, так что, конечно же, она будет. И прекрати с этим "городским", это смущает.

Танака замер и уставился вниз.

В то же время новый игрок Некомы начал ругать похожего на Танаку парня:

\- Ямамото, немедленно прекрати затевать драки с людьми, ты выглядишь, как идиот.

Так же как и Танака, Ямамото, замер и посмотрел вниз.

\- Ух ты, Танака и, эм, Ямамото(?) действительно ведут себя одинаково, - прокомментировал Шоё Кенме, который кивнул в ответ со слабой улыбкой на лице.

Оба друга оглянулись и увидели, что Сугавара начал болтать с парнем, который ругал Ямамото. И что Куроо и Дайчи пожимают друг другу руки, пристально глядя друг на друга.

\- Вперёд! - крикнули оба капитана, и команды собрались на предматчевую разминку.

\- Честно говоря, наша нынешняя комбинация была собрана совсем недавно. Мы еще не сыгрались и не притерлись друг к другу, и вдобавок ко всему сегодня первый матч этого состава. Наш соперник - незнакомая команда, поэтому мы не знаем, как все обернется, и в конечном итоге можем налететь на стену. - Твердо сказал Даичи, посмотрев всем в глаза, прежде чем продолжить, - но когда это произойдет, у нас будет шанс преодолеть это. Цукишима, мы рассчитываем, что ты остановишь их атаки. Кагеяма, твои подачи будут ценным оружием, как и твои пасы. Нишиноя и я будем опорой, удерживая мяч в воздухе. Танака, Асахи, ваши атаки убедили нас в том, что мы больше не слабы. И Хината, ты - наш элемент неожиданности, ты привлекаешь их внимание, заставляешь их сосредоточиться на себе своими блоками и быстрыми атаками. - Когда Даичи заговорил о ролях для активных игроков, они все выпрямились, решительно сверкая глазами. - Сделаем это!

\- ОСУ! - команда закричала в ответ, загоревшись решимостью, и была готова начать матч.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А: *хихикает* мой замечательный мозг кое-что придумал. *Кошачья ухмылка* наслаждайтесь~
> 
> П/П: Шоё умненький мальчик, сразу понял, кто такой Кенма~


	7. Карасуно vs Некома

Команда встала на позиции, Кенма встал на подачу. Раздался свисток, и Кенма сделал хорошую подачу. Асахи принял её, крикнув, что слабовато. Кагеяма встал на позицию, тут же Шоё побежал и прыгнул, забивая мяч, вызвав ошеломленную тишину в спортзале.

\- Что это было? - спросил кто-то из команды Некомы.

Краем глаза он увидел злобный самодовольный взгляд тренера в сторону тренеров Некомы. Даже у Такеды было самодовольное выражение лица. Танака был следующим, и ему удалось также провести хорошую подачу, которую команда Некомы приняла, и Ямамото атаковал. Нишиноя принял его спайк, и блокирующие прыгнули, чтобы остановить Шоё, когда тот прыгнул.

Они не скрыли удивления, когда мяч полетел к Асахи, пробившего его, заработав им еще одно очко.

**Pov Кейшин Укай**

\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал он Такеде.

\- В чем дело? - спросил Такеда.

\- Это похоже на то, словно они выжидают, чтобы увидеть, как это происходит, как будто они наблюдают за нами или что-то в этом роде, - сказал Кейшин, пока они наблюдали за игрой, разворачивающейся перед ними, две команды бегали туда-обратно, обмениваясь спайками и приемами.

Такеда немного помолчал:

\- Но ведь это нормально, правда? В конце концов, мы тоже за ними наблюдаем.

Кейшин кивнул:

\- Да, но... Я не уверен, что этого будет достаточно.

Они оба замолчали, и Сугавара нашел время, чтобы подробнее объяснить Такеде позицию либеро.

Когда счет стал 12:9 в пользу Карасуно, тренер "Некомы" запросил тайм-аут.

Команда собралась в круг:

\- Хорошо, пока у нас есть преимущество, но у меня есть ощущение, что Некома придумала что-то, чтобы противостоять скорости Хинаты. Хината, что насчет твоих наблюдений?

\- Кенма, их сеттер, он внимательно наблюдал за нами, и я думаю, что он будет тем, кто придумал что-то против нас, хотя я не знаю, что это может быть. - С улыбкой ответил мальчик.

Хината всегда, казалось, улыбался, даже когда не было никаких причин, но все же...

\- Я думаю, что пришло время показать им, что это не единственный твой навык.

Глаза рыжеволосого мальчика расширились.

\- Я могу использовать догадливые блоки? - спросил он.

Кейшин кивнул, усмехнувшись слишком широко:

\- Ты ведь уже прочитал их движения, верно?

\- Верно! - согласился Хината.

\- Тогда заблокируй их!

Тайм-аут закончился, и команды вернулись на свои позиции. Это было частью его стратегии, заставить Хинату не угадывать блок с самого начала и просто наблюдать и делать обычные читающие блоки до первого тайм-аута, конца первого сета, или до тех пор, пока он не будет иметь твердую точку зрения на их движения.

Он наблюдал, пока игра продолжалась, и казалось, что у противников была специальная схема, сначала казалось, что это останавливает Асахи, но затем он увидел, что это привязывает Хинату к одной стороне корта, где один блокирующий будет пасти его.

И все же было ясно, что Хината удивляет их. Он был на одном конце корта, а в следующий момент прыгает прямо перед атакующим и бьет по мячу, забивая им очко.

\- Хa! Этот ваш 10 номер на самом деле довольно хорош с догадливой блокировкой! - окликнул его Некомата.

Кейшин только самодовольно посмотрел на соперника своего деда. Действительно, способность Хинаты угадывать блок была плюсом, если мальчик не был хорош в этом, он не знал, было ли бы достаточно просто иметь быструю реакцию, чтобы выпускать мальчика на корт. Тем не менее, мальчик быстро прогрессировал, из того, что он узнал, он понял, что мальчик не был в состоянии сделать какие-либо правильные приемы или подачи, когда впервые присоединился к команде, но теперь он был в состоянии подать мяч и поднять мяч вверх.

Наблюдать за игрой было интересно, особенно когда сеттер Некомы собрался сделать сброс, и Хината отбил его, выражение удивления на лице сеттера Некомы определенно стоило внести в книгу воспоминаний.

Вскоре Хинату сменил Нишиноя, и Цукишима возглавил авангард. Цукишима двинулся вправо, но атака была влево. Он слышал, как его команда говорила о ложном взгляде. Некома медленно догоняла их, но у них был сетпоинт благодаря блокам Хинаты. Тем не менее, их седьмой номер начал догонять движения Хинаты и смог заблокировать последнее, подняв очки Некомы до 23, если они получат еще одно очко, то счёт сравняется.

Они приняли мяч, и Кагеяма отдал пас Асахи, заработав последнее очко, необходимое для победы в первом сете.

Во время перерыва Хината сказал Кагеяме, что хочет найти способ обойти блокирующего. Кагеяма, казалось, колебался, но Кейшин согласился и велел ему продолжать пасовать Хинате.

Он знал, что таким образом они потеряют несколько очков, но это был тренировочный матч, лучшее время, чтобы найти способы борьбы с противниками. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы увидеть, как Хината пытается контролировать мяч вместо того, чтобы просто ударить по пасу Кагеямы. Однако броски Кагеямы были слишком прямыми, и Хинате требовался более косвенный подход.

Поэтому Кейшин попросил тайм-аут и сказал Кагеяме, чтобы он дал непрямой пас, и парень кивнул.

После этого не потребовалось много бросков, чтобы Хината начал в какой-то степени направлять движения мяча, чтобы обойти блоки. Кейшин с изумлением наблюдал, как Хината, казалось, двигался еще быстрее, и взгляд его стал напряжённым, сосредоточенным.

Взгляд, который заставил другую команду вздрогнуть, взгляд монстра. Движения Хинаты, казалось, стали чище, быстрее, его прыжки - выше, а атаки - мощнее, когда они с Кагеямой медленно, но верно синхронизировались.

Даже если №7 другой команды все еще был на высоте и всегда был там, чтобы блокировать Хинату, верно и обратное: всякий раз, когда №7 получал пас, Хината тоже был там, блокируя его.

Затем №7 отошел на задний план, а капитан команды "Некома" вышел вперед. Там он увидел, как тот что-то сказал Кагеяме и разозлил сеттера. Затем они провели быструю атаку, а после атаку с задержкой во времени.

И теперь Некомата самодовольно улыбался со своего места по другую сторону, оглядываясь и видя, как тренер посылает ему насмешливую ухмылку.

\- Гррр, - рыкнул он, увидев это, ему очень хотелось стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с лица Некоматы.

Такеда посмотрел на него:

\- Что нам делать? С тех пор как №1 перешел вперёд... похоже, их атаки словно стали опытнее. - Постепенно они набирали все больше и больше очков.

\- Опыт... хороший способ выразить это, если бы мы перевели это в уровни, наша команда была бы близка к первому уровню, в то время как они ближе к уровню 10 или 20.

\- Другими словами, та команда похожа на взрослую кошку, а наша - на маленького воронёнка.

\- Это подводит итог. Как бы мы ни боролись, сейчас у нас нет никаких шансов в плане оборонительного и наступательного разнообразия. Поскольку у нас его еще нет... мы просто безрассудно впиваемся в них зубами! - он встал, указывая на команду, и крикнул: - Бейте их сильно, с силой и скоростью!

Танака ухмыльнулся, его лицо потемнело от восторга:

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сбили их с ног грубой силой?

Хината ухмыльнулся, его глаза расширились, меняя лицо с тревожного на жуткое:

\- Хорошо, тренер!

Ямагучи со стороны выглядел нервным:

\- Это ... похоже на злого тренера…

Кейшин дружелюбно улыбнулся:

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть немного злым, - его ухмылка стала резкой, - кроме того, вороны в любом случае немного злые.

\- Укай-кун ... у тебя какое-то страшное лицо, - пробормотал Такеда рядом с ним.

Он засмеялся и похлопал учителя по спине, когда тот повернулся к своей команде:

\- Ваши быстрые атаки и приемы может и неуклюжи, но вы выполняете их на голой силе. Прямо сейчас это неуклюжее, грубое качество - ваше оружие! - яростно крикнул он команде, видя решимость на их лицах, - используйте все оружие, которое у вас есть прямо сейчас, атакуйте! Атакуйте! Не сдавайтесь!

Им почти удалось догнать соперников, но в итоге Некома все же выиграл второй сет. Теперь дело дошло до финального сета, и обе команды выглядели полными решимости победить.

Кейшин наблюдал, как команда атаковала всем, что у них было, обычная быстрая Хинаты и Кагеямы шла хорошо. А также остальная команда постепенно совершенствуется и учится работать вместе.

Они все равно проиграли третий сет.

Хината попросил еще одну партию, и Некомата согласился. Еще два проигранных сета. Еще одна игра и еще два поражения. Казалось, первый сет им удалось выиграть только благодаря неожиданности. Хината собирался попросить еще одну игру, шокировав тренера Некомату тем, насколько он вынослив.

Кейшин твердо сказал, что им всем еще нужно время, чтобы вернуться домой. Некомата только улыбнулся и сказал, что они должны встретиться на национальных. Слова Некоматы, казалось, развеселили его команду, и все они приобрели решительное выражение, а затем оба тренера отправились к противоположным командам, чтобы дать совет.

**Pov Хината Шоё**

Тренер Некомы, который представился как Некомата Ясуфуми, сказал им, что они были грубыми по краям, но, вероятно, будут действительно хороши, когда научатся синхронизироваться.

А потом команды прощались друг с другом, Танака и Ямамото называли друг друга друзьями. Кагеяма преследовал Кенму и заставлял этим мальчика нервничать. Куроо свирепо смотрел на Кагеяму и улыбался ему. По крайней мере, пока к нему не подошел Дайчи.

Он смотрел, как Укай и другой тренер Некомы схватились за руки, и почти слышал, как хрустят их кости. Шоё закончил разговор с Кенмой о том, что в следующий раз он заставит мальчика сказать что-то еще, кроме того, что волейбол просто игра.

Вскоре все начали собираться обратно в свои группы, но сначала Куроо подошел к нему:

\- Эй, я просто хотел сказать, что твоя блокировка догадками удивительна... хотя над твоими обычными блоками следует немного поработать.

\- Тогда я буду работать над ними, - кивнул Шоё.

\- И еще, если Кагеяма когда-нибудь причинит тебе боль, скажи мне, хорошо?

\- Почему ты думаешь, что Кагеяма - хулиган? - Шоё наклонил голову.

\- Он обзывал тебя и причинял физическую боль, это первые признаки хулиганства.

\- Но... это просто его проявление дружбы, и, кроме того, почему меня должно беспокоить, когда меня обзывают?

\- Как часто дети оскорбляют тебя? - в глазах Куроо мелькнула обеспокоенность.

Он действительно не понимал, почему Куроо спрашивает, но все же ответил как можно честнее:

\- Оскорбления, на которые я обижался? Или просто оскорбления вообще?

\- Вообще.

\- Гм... каждый день, я думаю? Либо они, либо Кагеяма действительно единственный, кто обзывает меня по-всякому.

Лицо Куроо смягчилось, глядя на него со смесью жалости и беспокойства.

\- Бедный ребёнок, - сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы.

Шоё еще больше запутался:

\- А?

\- Давай, Куроо! Мы уходим, - крикнул один из игроков Некомы.

Куроо улыбнулся ему:

\- Я напишу тебе позже!

Шоё нерешительно кивнул, не понимая, что происходило дальше, когда Куроо ушел. Шоё подошел к своей команде, которая внимательно смотрела на него.

\- Что все это значит? - спросил Суга.

В то же время Дайчи спросил:

\- Он не причинил тебе вреда?

\- Нет, он не причинил мне вреда. Я действительно не знаю, он просто сказал мне, чтобы я дал ему знать, если Кагеяма причинит мне боль, но потом, когда я сказал, что не против того, он вдруг спросил, как часто дети оскорбляют меня, - сказал Шоё, задаваясь вопросом, смогут ли они понять странный разговор.

Даичи и Суга моргнули и обменялись взглядами.

\- Пойдем-ка с нами, - сказал Дайчи, все трое замедлили шаг, возвращаясь в школу, и немного отстали от остальных.

\- Над тобой издеваются, Хината? - спросил Суга с тревогой в голосе.

Он покачал головой:

\- Нет, может быть, другие дети и пытались, но меня это не беспокоит.

\- Как они тебя называли?

Шоё пожал плечами:

\- Монстр, идиот, коротышка, в таком роде, но это не имеет значения.

\- Я думал, ты не любишь, когда тебя называют коротышкой.

\- Это обычно раздражает, но только от волейболистов, действительно раздражает, что они думают, что я не знаю этого. Но это просто означает, что они недооценивают меня.

\- Почему они называют тебя монстром? Ты один из самых приятных парней, которых я знаю.

\- Это в основном ребята, которые знали меня с начальной школы, в основном я получил прозвище из-за того, кто был моим другом, так как другие одноклассники называли его демоном. Но я не возражал, потому что это означало, что они признали, что мы были друзьями.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно действительно восхищаешься своим другом.

Шоё кивнул:

\- Да! Он научил меня многому, я научился блокировать, угадывая, у него.

\- Твой друг все еще играет?

\- Да, вы можете знать его, его зовут Сатори Тендо.

Дайчи моргнул:

\- Хм, имя звучит немного знакомо, но... я не могу вспомнить его.

Суга кивнул, соглашаясь с Дайчи.

\- И все же это хорошо, что у тебя есть такой замечательный друг. И Хината, дай нам знать, если тебя что-то беспокоит в Кагеяме, мы работаем с ним, но он немного идиот, когда дело касается дружеских отношений.

\- Хорошо.


End file.
